


Masterpieces Belong in Museums

by Nyatyokitty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is tired, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, give him hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyatyokitty/pseuds/Nyatyokitty
Summary: Yusuke gazes at Akira during a joint study session before finals and voices his wonder about him once everybody else leaves LeBlanc.





	Masterpieces Belong in Museums

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the fandom. Tell me if you liked it, and enjoy :)

     Akira thought inviting the group to LeBlanc to study before finals would be a good idea. Everyone could stay late for coffee and check answers with each other. Sojiro would leave them and they could discuss future plans of going into the metaverse. However, things never the way he wants them to.

     A recent excursion into Mementos left Akira drained of every ounce of his energy that left him getting badly injured by an enemy after a failed negotiation. The team quickly picked Joker up and aided him at Takemi's clinic after a quick Diarama spell.

     The next day Ryuji came to LeBlanc to play games but eventually dragged him outside to the Arcade in Shibuya which resulted him getting a cold. Ryuji felt really bad about that one and offered to take notes despite not being in the same class as him.

     Ann came over to give him the notes and informed him finals were coming up. The cherry ontop of being injured and sick.

     Makoto, being as nice as she is, offered to help Akira study his missed material. The rest of the Phantom Thieves caught wind of this and showed up at LeBlanc the following evening.

     So here he is, Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves sits at a booth in LeBlanc getting over a cold and injured arm. He was far from in the mood to study, a headache wrecking his train of thought and focus as he tried to study with the loud group.

     Yusuke sat next to him. He took him to Takemi's when injured and explained to Sojiro some bullshit reason of being attacked by a dog in Shibuya when Akira came to visit him. Yusuke also scolded Ryuji for taking an injured man away from home when he should be resting. Yusuke mothered him in a way he wasn't used to with his own parents. It was nice.

 "Akira, if I may, would you mind helping me with this problem? Math has never been my strong-suit." Akira directs all his wavering attention over to Yusuke.

"Let me see," Akira takes the workbook from Yusuke and explains the problem to him "its actually quite simple when you get past the first few complex steps."

     Yusuke smiles and takes his workbook back, "You have my gratitude."

     Akira feels like his heart skipped a beat when he saw Yusuke's smile directed at him instead of Lobsters or art. He was beautiful.

 "Well, I believe this study session was a sucess. I hope you feel better before finals, Akira-kun." Makoto states as she picks up her study material.

 "Yeah. totally! I wish it wasn't so late so we could stay later, Akira," Ann streches her arms above her head and looks down at Ryuji asleep on the table, "Morgana, would you do something about him? It's the last train home."

 "O-Of course, Lady Ann!" 

     Morgana accepts Ann's question quicker than anyone could have. His crush on Ann was anything but subtle. He jumps onto Ryuji's head, spooking the poor boy half to death.

"What the hell man!? " He nearly spills his cup of soda onto the table all over his and Yusuke's papers.

"Lady Ann wishes to speak to you, numbskull!"

"Come on Ryuji, the last train is coming. We best get going." 

"You yell at me, what about Yusuke?" Ryuji points at the boy who is still studying.

     Akira pipes up for what feels like the first time that night, "He's staying the night."

     Ryuji grumbles and collects his things wishing Akira and Yusuke a good night and leaves with the other two girls.

     Two hours and 4 cups of coffee between them later, they are still studying material for finals. Looking over the English notes Ann had left for him, Akira feels like he's being watched and looks over at Yusuke who seems to have long stopped studying by gazing right at him.

".....Why do you keep looking at me?" pulling down the notebook from his face, Akira questions Yusuke.

"My apologies, I just can't believe you are here."

"What??" Akira thinks, his injury wasn't that bad, just a gash on his bicep but nothing too serious that would have been life threatening.

"Aren't masterpieces meant to be in museums?"

     Processing what Yusuke had just told him, Akira blushes up to his ears and quickly pulls his notebook over his face again. "...Piss off..."

     Yusuke chuckles and kisses Akira's cheek "You want me to leave? I thought we'd be cuddling tonight?"

     Akira blushes even more but responds quickly, "Yes, i mean no...don't leave, Yusuke" Akira looks over his notebook at Yusuke and quickly hides behind the notebook again. 

 "Truly a masterpiece."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by Quzinaker over on tumblr:  
> http://quzinaker.tumblr.com/post/162176536607/person-a-looking-though-study-notes-person-b


End file.
